


Star Trek Fanarts (mostly AOS)

by keikei_firefly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sketches, some AU shit too, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikei_firefly/pseuds/keikei_firefly
Summary: As the title says.I'll spam all my Star Trek related fanart here.Main focus is Spirk. Sometimes other stuff. ;)edit 15.02.2020: raising the rating to M  (bc of chapter 9), you've been warned :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started drawing ST fanart in November 2018. So Chapter 1 will contain all the fanarts I did until today. For every new fanart I'll create a new chapter.  
> There will be finished fanarts only OR sketches/WIPs I do not intend to work on any further. :D
> 
> Rating may change in the future. :D

1) my first try to draw Jim (November 9, 2018)  

 

2) first finished Spirk pic (January 6, 2019)

 

3) Two 15min doodles of Spock because I really struggled drawing him... (January 27, 2019)

 

4) (March 16, 2019) a WIP from an AU idea I got... Tattooed Spock and Kirk as musicians. I'm currently working on a storyline. So this might be a future comic project.

 

5) Pre-reform Spock sketches. Just for fun... (March 30, 2019)

 

 

6) Another AU Spirk pic. Posting both, sketch and finished picture, since I like the sketch more... (March 27 - April 5, 2019)

 

7) first time I tried Bones (May 5, 2019)

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Happy PrideMonth2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My simple contribution for Pride Month :3  
> Love is love.  
> And Spirk is the love of my life <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching!  
> :3  
> If you're interested in my art consider checking my Twitter [@keikei_firefly](https://twitter.com/keikei_firefly)  
> or my Tumblr: [@firefly-party](https://firefly-party.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't drawn something traditionally in YEARS. But since I got a new sketchbook that's purposefully for Star Trek art only.... I started to do some sketches. It's not as sketchy as I wanted it to be.... It's hard for me to get away from this super detailed drawing...but uhg. I'll try my best xD  
> I also don't like how my traditional drawing is so different from my digital ones...but that's probably only a matter of practice :/
> 
> The quotes I added for the first two pics are a bit cheesy but I thought they were fitting so...pffffff I don't care :D  
> Next update: next Saturday!!! I'm finally allowed to upload a picture I did for a project in the beginning of this year :)

Jimmy boy! In some....strange uniform thing I made up.... I like to desing new shit :DDDD

 

Same stuff with Spockoooo

 

And some Bones :3

 

That's it :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching!  
> :3  
> If you're interested in my art consider checking my Twitter [@keikei_firefly](https://twitter.com/keikei_firefly)  
> or my Tumblr: [@firefly-party](https://firefly-party.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Star Trek Reverse Big Bang 2019 - Art Submission

I can finally show my art submission for the [@startrekreversebang on Tumblr](https://startrekreversebang.tumblr.com/)!!! Here's the fanfic written by [Kitty_Kinneas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Kinneas/profile) (or [@it-just-slipped-out](https://it-just-slipped-out.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr)!!!  
I had a blast working with you and I'm still so in awe with the AU-idea you had to my picture. Q_Q  
So thank you Kitty and thanks to the Mod(s) for managing the whole project! Can't wait for next year!!!

  
  
I'll also show the WIP of my first idea I had for the project. Though I threw over this idea....  bc I thought it lacked a "story".  

It's here:

Some kind of market scenery thingy....whatever ^^;

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching!  
> :3  
> If you're interested in my art consider checking my Twitter [@keikei_firefly](https://twitter.com/keikei_firefly)  
> or my Tumblr: [@firefly-party](https://firefly-party.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	5. sketches & wips

It's so freaking hot here I'm literally melting. UGH. Can't work on PC bc I just stick to everything D:  
But I managed to do some traditional AU Spock :3

Also I'm working on the storyboard already...so if I'll ever have the balls to start...this will be a long ass comic DD:

 

I also decided to upload the following two WIPs. I actually wanted to finish them properly...with detailed backgrounds and stuff...but right now I can't find the mood to do so :/  So....it either might take some time to finish or...I'll drop the whole project......... meeeeh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching!  
> :3  
> If you're interested in my art consider checking my Twitter [@keikei_firefly](https://twitter.com/keikei_firefly)  
> or my Tumblr: [@firefly-party](https://firefly-party.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super late update....I've been pretty busy the last weeks...and... I also had some major PC crash. 've been lucky to keep all my files...but I had to set up everything again...and so, lost all my custom brushes that I've been using for drawing and painting.  
> D:  
> I'm also working on my comic...tho I won't upload it since I'm not ...like....50 pages ahead ...just to be safe haha xD

This is a Bday pic for a dear friend. They wished for some stargazing Spirk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching!  
> :3  
> If you're interested in my art consider checking my Twitter [@keikei_firefly](https://twitter.com/keikei_firefly)  
> or my Tumblr: [@firefly-party](https://firefly-party.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	7. Happy K/S day!

HAPPY K/S DAY EVERYONE!!!  
I'm sorry for now being able to post a proper pic...dedicated to this very day. It's just that my RL is so damn busy at the moment...I don't even have the time to complain about how busy I am >_>

 

Did the following pic a while ago... forgot to share it here tho :> 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching!  
> :3  
> If you're interested in my art consider checking my Twitter [@keikei_firefly](https://twitter.com/keikei_firefly)  
> or my Tumblr: [@firefly-party](https://firefly-party.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit those last months have been busy as hell. I'm really sorry for being so damn inactive the whole time. I wasn't really able to work on my current projects or draw at all...  
> But I do have 3 pics to share :)

I did this pic for the [K/S fanzine on Tumblr.](https://thissimplefanzine.tumblr.com/) Please check the Zine out!!! :3

 

The following 2 pics are drawn traditionally. Since I don't really know what to do with those... I'll do a raffle before xmas on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keikei_firefly) and [Tumblr](https://firefly-party.tumblr.com/).

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching!  
> :3  
> If you're interested in my art consider checking my Twitter [@keikei_firefly](https://twitter.com/keikei_firefly)  
> or my Tumblr: [@firefly-party](https://firefly-party.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	9. Valentine's Update :)

Happy ~~belated~~ Valentine's update!

 

First pic is my first nsfw spirk pic i did for valentine's day :3

And.... also a first for me... some old married spirk for [@thetribblewithspock on Tumblr](https://thetribblewithspock.tumblr.com/)

we met on the Discord server of this years T'hy'la Big Bang project and arranged some secret-santa art exchange along with a few other great artists.

And...last but not least... a pencil sketch i did a while ago

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching!  
> :3  
> If you're interested in my art consider checking my Twitter [@keikei_firefly](https://twitter.com/keikei_firefly)  
> or my Tumblr: [@firefly-party](https://firefly-party.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
